


a collection

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Scars, Tickling, it’s all soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: drabbles from tumblr
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are all tickle fics!! they’re all 100% platonic and sfw, but if you don’t like them then don’t read :) please submit requests through tumblr!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur and fundy are cuddling and fundy refuses to get up

It’s not uncommon to see Wilbur and Fundy engaging in ridiculous amounts of affection. One of them constantly craves attention from the other, meaning that they’re often hugging or leaning on each other, always some form of touch.

If someone were to walk in on them currently, that person would have no questions about why they’re currently cuddling on the ground, despite the perfectly good bed next to them (The reason was that Wilbur had whined about how lonely he was, so Fundy tackled him to the ground and laid on top of him with his arms tightly wrapped around the older man’s middle).

After around half an hour of laying on the floor, Wilbur groans, trying to shove the smaller boy off. “Fundy,” He complains.

“Hm?”

“Get off.”

“No,” Fundy mumbles, burying his face further into Wilbur’s chest.

He tries once more to push his son away, but the boy stubbornly refuses to let go of Wilbur. “Please? I wanna get up.”

Fundy shakes his head and Wilbur sighs. He gives up asking, and they continue their cuddle session without any more disturbances. At least, until Wilbur gets an idea.

Fundy squeaks in surprise when wiggling fingers suddenly attack his sides, the back of his ribs, under his arms, anywhere they can reach. He tries to lessen his reactions, but uncontrollable giggles slip out anyway.

“Wihihill!” Fundy protests.

“Are you going to get up yet?”

Fundy doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to make attempts at getting away. He squirms, tries to grab Wilbur’s hands, anything to make the sensation stop.

The other man’s smile is apparent in his voice. “You know, at first I was trying to make you let go of me, but this is fun.” Fundy nearly groans in embarrassment as he feels himself going red at Wilbur’s teasing tone.

He finally gives up once fingers are fluttering at his neck. He pushes himself up suddenly, scrunching his shoulders to his ears, giggles still spilling from his lips.

Wilbur sits up too, grinning. “See, was that so hard?”

Fundy crosses his arms and huffs in fake sadness. “Am I not good enough at cuddling for you?”

“You’re wonderful at cuddling,” Wilbur laughs. “I would’ve gotten sore if I stayed in that position any longer, though.”

Fundy hums in reply, thinking. “Hey, Will?”

“Hello!”

Wilbur yelps as Fundy pounces on him again, pinning him to the ground. A blush spreads across his face as he realises what’s happening. “Wait, let’s talk about this, c’mon, please—”

Whatever he was going to say next is cut off by his own laughter filling the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur is stressed and needs a distraction

Wilbur has been off lately.

He’s always had a different way of expressing his feelings. When Tommy was upset, he showed it. He got angry, he yelled and cried and broke things if it got bad enough. Techno, on the other hand, hardly left his room and didn’t speak to anyone. Phil would always come to find one of them and give them a hug, burying his face in their shoulder and holding them tightly.

But Wilbur barely acted differently than usual. He still spoke to everyone, still smiled and made jokes. If you studied him closely enough, however, it was clear he didn’t laugh as much and his eyes looked duller.

Techno notices quickly that something is wrong. Maybe he’s observant, or maybe he just knows his brother. Wilbur hasn’t been truly smiling recently and he’s begun pacing around a lot more, a sign of his nerves or stress.

Tommy is out one day, and the ravine is strangely quiet. Techno is farming, as he usually is, when the music starts.

Wilbur snuck back into Manburg last week and, with the help of Tubbo, stole his guitar from his old house. It seems to ground him, and Techno doesn’t mind hearing him play.

He’s just finished the song when Techno walks out. He doesn’t look up until Techno is standing right in front of him.

“Hello, Technoblade!” He says in a strained but cheery voice.

Techno sits down next to him. “Something’s wrong.” He’s always been good at getting straight to the point.

Wilbur shrugs. “Just a little stressed, is all. I’m fine.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Techno asks hesitantly. “Or do you want a distraction?” That’s what Phil always asked them when something was wrong.

The musician pauses, most likely debating whether or not to insist that he’s fine. He sighs eventually, giving in. “Distraction.”

“What kind of distraction?”

Again, he shrugs.Techno hums, thinking. As he does, he puts a hand on his brother’s knee. Wilbur stiffens at the touch.

Techno knows that he’s still ticklish from watching him and Tommy chase each other around. It gives him an idea.

Wilbur hasn’t pushed him away. The eldest sees this as an invitation to continue. He begins squeezing his knee, using his other hand to scribble over Wilbur’s side. He watches the other’s expressions to make sure he’s not overstepping, but Wilbur just squirms a bit while he giggles and squeaks.

“Is this good?” Techno asks. Wilbur nods, cheeks colouring pink as he does so. If Techno didn’t have a reputation, he might’ve grinned and called it adorable. Instead he moves up, digging into the spots between his ribs.

Wilbur squeals when Techno switches places, his laughter rising in pitch. “Fuhu _huck_! I cahan’t— Techno, _plehehehease_ —”

Techno immediately stops, pulling his hands away and leaving Wilbur to curl up, breathless.

After a minute, Wilbur, still giggling, moves to bury his face in Techno’s chest. “You’re a bitch,” He mutters. “I’m gonna get you back for that.”

Techno chuckles. “Good luck with that.” He wraps his arms around Wilbur, holding him close.

As they both begin to drift off, Techno almost misses Wilbur mumbling a small “ _Thank you_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manhunt (but, like, reverse)

You know how, in movies, when it shows the main character doing something questionable, and then the frame freezes and there’s a record scratch and the main character starts to explain?

Sapnap feels like that perfectly describes his situation now.

He’s the one supposed to be hunting Dream, so why is he currently hiding in a cave, hoping that the other man won’t find him?

He’s standing in front of a furnace, nervously glancing back every few seconds to make sure there were no monsters and no Dreams.

Sapnap nearly screams when he feels someone’s arms wrapping around him suddenly. From behind him, he hears Dream giggling.

“Aw, did I scare you?” He asks.

Sapnap huffs. “ _No._ I was just… startled.”

He can almost hear Dream rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

They’re both quiet for a second. “So, um,” Sapnap begins. “Are you going to let go of me?”

“Ah, yes! About that.” Dream pauses. “No.”

Sapnap splutters. “What?”

Dream shrugs. “Why would I when I could do this?”

His hands suddenly form into claws and he digs into Sapnap’s stomach and lower ribs without warning.

This time, Sapnap _does_ shriek, and laughter follows it immediately. “DreheHEAM!” He squeals. “DOHOHOHON’T!”

“Don’t what?” Dream asks, his tone teasing enough to make Sapnap blush a very unfair amount. He slows his attack to just gentle tracing to allow Sapnap to speak.

“T- tihickle me!”

Fuck. He did _not_ just fall for that.

He can’t see Dream’s face, but he knows that he’s grinning. “Well, if you wanted it that badly, why didn’t you just say so before?”

He immediately resumes the torturous act (and _no,_ Sapnap is _not_ being dramatic about that) and the younger lets out a loud squeal. Dream claws at his stomach, squeezes his sides, and blows a couple raspberries on his neck. Sapnap’s hysterical laughter has nearly gone silent by the time Dream finally stops.

The masked man takes a step back and Sapnap collapses onto the ground. “Wha- whahat was that fohohor?” He whines through residual giggles.

Dream shrugs. “You can’t kill me if I’m tickling you.” His smile grows a little wider. “And your laugh is cute.”

Sapnap’s face turns a bit redder and he looks away. “Fuck you.”

Dream giggles. “That was fun. Anyway,” he says, starting to walk away. “I have a Manhunt to win.” And with that, he’s gone, running away quickly and vanishing into the darkness of the cave.

Sapnap tries to get up and run after him, but he’s too exhausted. He can’t believe that tickling was an actual tactic, and he hates that it _worked._

Goddammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap wants his fish back. tommy is stubborn.

“Give him back!” Sapnap whines.

Tommy huffs. “No.”

They’re arguing about Mars again— Tommy claims he doesn’t know where the fish is. Sapnap thinks it’s bullshit.

“Come on, just tell me!”

“I don’t know!”

“Yes you do.”

“No I _don’t_.”

“You just had him!”

“I have amnesia.”

Sapnap sighs. “You do not have amnesia. There’s no way.”

Tommy pauses. “Selective amnesia?”

Mars had to be around here _somewhere_. The blond had just had him. Sapnap looks around, but he can’t see anything anywhere.

He turns back to Tommy. “Tell me where he is.”

Tommy crosses his arms. “Make me.”

Sapnap quietly chuckles. “Okay then.”

“Okay!”

“Okay.” Sapnap takes a step forward. “Hey, Tommy, I have a question.”

“Alright.” Tommy steps back, looking a little nervous.

A tiny smile appears on his face. “Are you ticklish?”

Tommy’s cheeks flush red. “No,” He says, but Sapnap notices that his arms fly up to cover his stomach and sides.

Either it’s an instinctive thing, or he just really wants the man to know he’s lying. Sapnap isn’t sure which one is cuter.

His smile grows. “Are you sure?”

Tommy shakes his head frantically. “I- I’m not, I’m sure.”

“You’re not what?”

“I’m not—” Tommy falters, the blush spreading to his ears. “Um.”

Sapnap suddenly tackles him to the ground, pinning his wrists above his head. “Well, it’s good that you’re not ticklish. That means this won’t affect you, right?”

Tommy’s clearly trying to hold back giggles. “R- right! Which means there’s n- no need to do this! So if you’ll just let me up now, that would be great!”

Sapnap pretends to think about it. “Nah. I don’t think I will.”

He uses one hand to keep Tommy pinned, bringing the other hand down and tapping his fingers against his side.

Tommy begins squirming slightly, leaning away, a nervous smile beginning to form.

“S- Sahap, you really don’t have to,” Tommy attempts to plead once more.

“Why’re you so nervous, huh?” Sapnap asks. “You weren’t _lying_ to me, were you?”

Tommy shakes his head again. “Nope! Definitely nOT—”

Without warning, Sapnap begins to squeeze the blond’s side rapidly. Tommy shrieks and bursts into loud laughter.

“You sure you weren’t lying? Because you seem _really_ ticklish to me,” Sapnap teases with a smirk.

Tommy kicks his legs uselessly. “Shuhut the fuhuhuhuck uhup!” He squeals.

Sapnap keeps it up for a while, squeezing his sides and hips until laughter turns his face bright red. 

“Are you going to tell me now?” Sapnap asks, letting up for a second.

Tommy nods, breathless. He gestures the best he can, nodding his head to the side. “Over thehere. Behehind the tree.”

He curls into a ball as Sapnap gets up to check. Sure enough, there’s a chest hidden behind a tree, and inside is a bucket filled with water. Mars swims around inside.

He could just take it and be done, but…. Sapnap glances over at Tommy, and he realises he hasn’t seen the kid this carefree in weeks.

So he closes the chest without taking the bucket and returns to the blond on the ground. “You lied.”

Tommy looks up, confused. “What the fuck? No I didn’t.” His eyes widen. “Wait, please, I swear I didn’t— _Sahapnahap_!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo doesn’t know what tickling is. tommy and tubbo teach him.

His first mistake of the day was hanging out with Tommy and Tubbo.

Ranboo’s not sure why he thought it was a good idea. Maybe because they’d asked him to come and he just couldn’t bring himself to say no. Maybe they forced him. He really can’t remember. All he knows is that he’s stuck with them now.

It’s not _too_ bad. He’s fond of them, really, and their chaos is bearable. Usually.

They’re playfully arguing, as they tend to do. Ranboo’s not fazed by that. What confuses him, though, is seeing Tommy reach out to poke Tubbo’s side and making him squeak.

“What was that?”

The question startles the other two, as if they’d forgotten Ranboo was there. “What was what?”

“That,” Ranboo says. “What you just did.”

“What— oh, you mean this?” Tommy reaches over and scribbles his fingers over the same spot. Tubbo bursts into giggles.

“Yohou don’t know what tickling is?” Tubbo asks, batting Tommy’s hand away.

“... No?”

The two boys share a look, which _can’t_ be good. “Would you like us to show you?” Tommy asks.

Ranboo’s second mistake of the day is saying yes.

Tommy experimentally pokes at his stomach, which gives Ranboo the sudden and strange urge to laugh.

“You _are_ ticklish!” Tubbo exclaims excitedly when he jerks away, squeezing just above his hip.

Ranboo yelps, laughter beginning to force its way out. “Ihihit feels w- weheheird!” He giggles.

“Weird in a good or bad way?”

“Good!”

The other two grin.

It doesn’t take long before Ranboo’s knees buckle and he collapses to the ground. Tommy and Tubbo follow him, taking this as an opportunity to squeeze his knees and scratch behind them, both making his laughter raise an octave. They try nearly everywhere on his body, each new spot causing a fresh fit of squeaks and hiccups (and a few occasional Enderman-like chirps, which they both find adorable). Tubbo is gentle, causing Ranboo to want to giggle softly and melt into the touch, while Tommy seems intent on killing him. The sensations are conflicting and _unbearable_ , and he doesn’t know why he’s enjoying it. His face feels warm, which the other two notice quickly.

“Are you blushing?” Tubbo coos.

“Shuhut uhuhup!” Ranboo squeals, bringing a hand up to try and cover his face.

They stop shortly after, giving him a chance to breathe. Ranboo curls into himself, trying to get rid of the ghostly tingles.

“Thahat was… horrible,” He says after a moment.

Tommy snorts. “No it wasn’t.”

“You didn’t ask us to stop,” Tubbo points out. He grabs Ranboo’s wrist and pulls it away from his face. “C’mon, don’t hide!”

Ranboo leans his head back, a grin still plastered on his face. “Yeah. It was nice.”

Tubbo lightly flutters his fingers over Ranboo’s palm. “We’ll make sure to do it more often, then.”

Ranboo tugs his hand away. “Ihi’d— I’d lihike that,” He admits quietly.

Maybe his mistakes didn’t turn out that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is interested in tubbo’s scars.

Tubbo has a lot of scars.

The burns are the most noticeable; he’s covered in them. But there are others, too, from swords and arrows and explosions. His body is covered in them, too many for just a young boy. He doesn’t mind that much, though. They’re all healed and he can cover most of them with his clothes. They don’t bother him too much.

Everyone else looks at him sometimes. They’ll see his wounds and glance at him with pity. _That’s_ the bit he doesn’t like, but he supposes he’s gotten used to them.

Tommy’s different, though. After the festival, his gaze was filled with concern and anger before he’d hugged Tubbo tightly and whispered an apology for not protecting him. When Tommy sees him, he never looks at him any differently. Tommy understands him.

Tommy usually ignores his scars, or at least he doesn’t comment on them. Which is why Tubbo is surprised one day when he catches Tommy gazing at them.

He cuts himself off mid-sentence. “What are you doing?”

Tommy looks up at the older boy’s face. “Sorry. Just… they’re cool.”

“Oh. I- uh- thanks.” Tubbo’s had a lot of things said about his scars. Calling them cool has not been one of them. The two of them sit quietly for a moment, though the silence isn’t uncomfortable.

“Can I?” Tommy reaches out a bit, hovering above the scars.

“Yeah.”

The blond’s touch is surprisingly light and gentle. He traces the burns on Tubbo’s arm, drawing tiny circles with his finger. It makes Tubbo shiver.

Soon Tommy gets bored of his arm and moves up to his shoulder, then his neck. Tubbo flinches at the first touch, which makes Tommy pull back for a moment before he realises. He doesn’t say anything, only smiles softly and continues.

Tubbo turns his head away and tries his hardest not to scrunch up his shoulders, not wanting it to stop just yet. He really doesn’t mind it, not at all, but it _tickles_. He bites his lip to hold back the laughter bubbling up in his chest. He doesn’t notice that he’s leaning into the touch, but of course Tommy does.

“You like this.” It’s not a question, just an observation.

Tubbo’s face heats up. “Sh- shuhut up….” He whines. “It feels nice.”

Tommy grins. “Does it? Does this feel nice too, then?”

Tubbo gasps as he feels Tommy’s other hand slip underneath his shirt, scratching lightly at his stomach. He breaks, built-up giggles finally spilling out. “Tohohommy!”

“That’s me.”

“Dohon’t— cuhuhut ihit out!”

“Don’t cut it out? You don’t want me to stop? I wasn’t planning to.” Tommy flutters his fingers over Tubbo’s ear, which causes the boy to snort and scrunch up his shoulders. 

When Tommy does eventually stop, Tubbo hides his undoubtedly red face in the blond’s chest, still shaking with giggles. “I hahate you,” He mumbles.

“You love me,” Tommy objects, squeezing the older’s side as a warning.

Tubbo jumps and squeaks softly. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

Tommy laughs at his reaction, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “You like it.”

Tubbo doesn’t answer for a second. “Maybe,” He quietly admits.

Tommy returns to tracing the scars, making his touch a bit more firm to avoid any more tickly situations. It’s soothing, and Tubbo feels safe and warm.

The next morning, when they wake up in each other’s arms, neither of them decide to comment on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy keeps testing his brother’s patience.

Techno is dangerously close to throwing this kid out of the window.

Tommy tends to be a bit annoying, but it’s always tolerable. Apparently, though, today he’s decided to be more of a bastard than usual.

Tommy keeps finding different opportunities to tickle him; poking his ribs in passing, squeezing his knees while he’s sitting down, blowing on his ears when his back is turned. He always runs away afterwards, knowing full well that Techno would probably make him regret it.

Techno, of course, absolutely plans on making him regret it

He waits, though. When it happens again, Tommy jumps away, expecting… something. He seems disappointed when he doesn’t get much of a reaction.

That explains it. Tommy _wants_ him to retaliate, for some unknown reason.

Well, Techno is mean, but he’s not _that_ mean. He won’t make the kid wait forever.

So when Techno is reaching up for something and Tommy spiders his fingers at his sides, Techno bites back a squeak and spins around to face the younger boy. Tommy smiles at him innocently.

“You have five seconds to run.”

Tommy’s eyes widen and his smile grows nervously. “W- wait—”

“One.”

“We can talk about this—”

“Two.”

“Techno—”

“Three.”

Tommy takes a step back. “You know, I think I’m going to go now actually!”

Techno steps forward to match him. “Four, five. Too late.” He reaches out and grabs the blond, pulling him closer and using one arm to hold him against his chest.

Tommy twists from side to side, trying to escape. “Wahait! I’m sorry!” He squeaks, already giggling from anticipation. 

“Oh, _now_ you’re sorry?” Techno slips his hand under the boy’s shirt and begins to drum his fingers on Tommy’s skin, which causes him to sharply inhale. “You’ve been ticklin’ me all day, and you’re only sorry _now_? I think you deserve this.”

Tommy’s squirming has mostly ceased, but his giggles grow more frantic. “Come ohon, big man, let’s talk about thihis!” He pleads.

Techno pretends to think about it. “No.” Without warning, he stops his light tapping and digs into Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy squeals, resuming his thrashing. But Techno is strong and the tickling is weakening him, so he doesn’t manage to do much to escape. “NohOHO! IHI’M SOHOHORRY!”

Techno hums. “I don’t think you are. And you like this anyway, why do you want me to stop?”

Tommy squeaks in his laughter. “NOHO I DOHON’T!” He protests, but his flushed cheeks say otherwise. “FUHUHUCK OFF!”

“You’re too ticklish to be mean to me, kid,” Techno comments. He moves to skitter his fingers on Tommy’s ribs, remembering that it was always a bad spot. He hasn’t changed since they were kids, snorting at the touch and falling into a fit of hysterics.

Techno lets him go when Tommy weakly tugs at the arm holding him, signalling that he’s reaching his limit. Techno blows a quick raspberry on his neck, which makes him shriek, before he decides to give him a bit of mercy and lets him collapse to the ground.

“Y- yohou’re the worst,” Tommy tells him, gasping in air. “I hahate you.”

“You want a round two?”

A blush creeps onto Tommy’s face. “Nohope! I’m good!”

He never admits to liking being tickled, but he does continue to poke at Techno more often after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is in a mood.

Tubbo, in all honesty, doesn’t like being president.

There’s a lot of reasons. Right now, though, he especially hates _working_.

He knows that it’s childish of him (but, technically, he _is_ a child, so it’s okay) and he knows that it’s for his country and all, but he hates it anyway. He sits in his house, bored out of his mind, trying not to fall asleep— it’s not even dark yet, how is he already tired? He just wants a _break._

A knock at his door sends relief washing over him, even more so when it opens to reveal Tommy.

“Oh, are you busy?” The younger asks upon seeing Tubbo. “I can go—”

“Wait!” Tubbo pushes aside his books. “No, it’s fine, you can stay.”

Tommy hesitates before fully entering the house. The first thing Tubbo notices is that he’s much more nervous than usual; he’s quieter and refuses to look him in the eye. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tubbo’s beginning to get worried. He’s never seen the other boy like this before.

Tommy walks over, sitting beside his friend. He’s quiet for a few seconds, and Tubbo is about to ask if he’s okay before he speaks up.

“Could you, uh, t-tickle me?”

_Oh._

“I mean, you don’t have to, I know it’s weird—” He adds quickly.

Tubbo puts a hand over his mouth. “Shut up.”

“O- oh.”

“So,” Tubbo begins. “Does that mean you _like_ being tickled?”

Tommy stammers. “That’s not— I didn’t say _that._ ”

“Well, you’ve just asked me to tickle you, so clearly you don’t hate it,” The brunet points out.

For once, Tommy seems at a loss for words. His cheeks are tinted pink— holy shit, he’s _blushing_ , Tubbo realises.

“Do you have any specific requests?” Tubbo asks, stretching his arm out and hovering his hand over Tommy’s side, just barely not touching. 

Tommy lets out a soft whine, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t care what you do. Just— fuckin’ wreck me. _Please_.”

Tubbo giggles at his embarrassment. “You’re so _cute_ , Tommy.”

The boy opens his mouth to protest, but Tubbo chooses that moment to dig into his sides and all that comes out is surprised, loud laughter. “Wahait! Tuhuhubbo!”

“What? I’m doing what you asked me to!” Tubbo brings one hand up to lightly scratch at Tommy’s ribs in a way he knows drives him insane. “You’re just too ticklish.”

Tommy squeaks. “Dohon’t say thahat!”

“Don’t say what? _Tickle_? Does it _embarrass_ you, Tommy?” Tommy nods, trying to curl up into a ball.

Tubbo forces his legs back down, squeezing his knee and scribbling behind it, making him cackle and kick his legs out. “Aw, but it’s such a lovely word! Tickle tickle tickle!” He coos.

Tommy’s face flushes bright red and he snorts, giving up on fighting back. “Shuhut the fuhuck uhuHUP!”

Tubbo, of course, does not shut up. He doesn’t stop, either, not until Tommy’s laugh is mostly just wheezes. Even after he stops, he holds Tommy close and nuzzles into his neck, whispering teasy compliments. Tommy giggles at every word, denying everything and becoming increasingly more flustered.

Tubbo’s work still sits there, forgotten. Neither of them care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just tommy and tubbo bein cute :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy/tubbo shippers if you even fucking look at this fic i will stomp you to death with my hooves

“ _Tommy_ …”

The boy in question looks up, the hint of a smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Ihihit—” Tubbo trails off into giggles for a moment. “Ihit tihickles…”

“Too bad,” Tommy responds, leaning back down to place more kisses along the brunet’s stomach. “Not my fault you’re so ticklish.”

Tubbo squeaks. “Shuhut up!” He whines, covering his undoubtedly red face with his hands.

Tommy sighs when the smaller boy squirms away the best he can. “Stop moving.”

“Thehen stop t- tihickling mehe!”

“I’m not! _This_ is tickling you.” Tommy starts tracing circles on his sides, blowing a few small raspberries along with his kisses.

Tubbo snorts, arching his back in a useless attempt to make the sensations stop. “T _ohohommy_!”

“Yeah?” His smirk is obvious in his tone.

“Dohohon’t!”

Tommy stops suddenly, pushing himself up. “You want me to stop? Okay.”

_Oh._

Tubbo is going to fucking kill him later.

“Wait,” Tubbo whines.

Tommy grins at him. “Hm?”

“You don’t- um.” His voice becomes much softer, and he refuses to look the blond in the eyes. “You don’t have to stop,” He finally mumbles.

Tubbo is quickly thrown back into helpless giggles as Tommy continues. He turns his head to the side in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

Tommy coos at him. “You’re _adorable._ ”

“Sh- shuhuhut uhup…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl doesn't want to get out of bed and needs some convincing

“Karl?”

The boy in question makes a noise of acknowledgment, still half asleep.

“ _ Karl _ ,” Quackity continues, shaking his shoulder gently. “Karl. Karlos. Sweetheart.”

Karl groans, burying his face further into Quackity’s chest. He feels Sapnap on his other side wrap his arms around Karl’s waist.

“We’ve gotta get up, honey,” Sapnap mumbles into Karl’s neck, making him scrunch up his shoulders with a smile.

“Don’t wanna….”

Quackity attempts to push himself up, but Karl tightens his grip on him with a whine. “Don’t go.”

Quackity starts to run his fingers through Karl’s hair, making the brunet sigh in contentedness. “C’mon. Get up.”

Karl shakes his head. From behind him, Sapnap huffs. He lifts his head a bit, looking up at Quackity. Karl can’t see them from how he’s positioned himself, but he assumes that they’re sharing a look. 

Finally, Quackity sighs. “Fine. I guess we’ll have to make you.”

Butterflies fill his insides as Karl recognises the slightly teasy tone. Before he has the chance to say anything, Sapnap is scratching softly at his stomach and Quackity is reaching to squeeze his sides. Karl bursts into bright giggles, squirming in their hold. 

“Wahait! Nohot fahahair,” He protests.

“You wanna get up now?” Sapnap asks, his breath tickling Karl’s ear and making him squeak through his soft laughter.

Still, he shakes his head. “Noho!”

He can practically  _ feel _ the other two grinning at him. They’re enjoying this, he knows, though it’s not as if he isn’t too. 

“ _ Guhuhuys _ ,” He whines, batting at the attacking fingers halfheartedly.

“ _ Karl _ ,” Sapnap imitates him. He moves his head to pepper kisses across the back of Karl’s neck, making the older squeal and shake his head frantically.

“Thihis is- thihihis ihisn’t fahair, you’re beheing  _ mehean _ !” Karl continues to complain before eventually melting into bright, uncontrollable giggles, unable to fully say anything but gibberish. His two fiancés coo at him.

“You’re so adorable, Karl,” Quackity hums, placing a kiss on top of his head.

“The cutest,” Sapnap adds, trailing his fingers up and down Karl’s side and making him squirm even more.

“Yohou- guhuhuys, plehehe— I  _ cahaha _ —” is all Karl manages to say.

The two of them get the message, however, and they slow down their already gentle tickles. Karl hiccups through his quiet laughter, a grin still spread across his face.

“Are you going to get up now, or will we have to tickle you again?” Quackity asks. Karl curls up at the use of the word  _ tickle _ , a couple giggles slipping from his lips again. “Cahan we stay here a little longer?” He pleads.

The other two sigh in a way that Karl knows means he’s gotten his way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
